Naruto's Diary
by Zeecroke
Summary: Naruto takes a special training, writing a diary, wats happens when Hinata reads it


Hinata hit behind a tree. That was close she though. She was as normal watching Naruto train. As usual Naruto followed the same basic routine. What nearly caught her out was Kakashi and Jiraiya walking towards Naruto.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, hey Ero-sennin" she heard her love say, with all the usual energy and happiness.  
"Naruto we have decided to give you some advance training," Kakashi told him, to which Naruto jumped around without any care in the world, demanding to know the power level of the technique.  
"Yes it is a powerful technique" the toad-sage smiled. "My sensei made me do it when I was younger, and now look at me." He then pulled a book out of pocket. "WHAT" Naruto screamed in shock then continued to scream something that no one was able to understand. This made Hinata smile, she always did love this about Naruto.  
Kakashi decieded that Naruto had yelled enough. "Naruto calm down and let us explain" Waiting for Naruto to stop yelling, he carried on explaining. "You have too much energy and you never stop to think at all" Upon hearing this Hinata started to frown, who was he to tell Naruto that, at least Naruto didn't have to copy someone else's justu.  
"Naruto by spending at least an hour a day writing, I don't know your feelings, plans or some story you will learn to slow down, think and then gain more power and justu. It will in the long run make you a more powerful ninja."  
" But Kakashi-sensei how will writing make me a more powerful ninja," Naruto started to ask before Jiraiya added his piece  
"Naruto remember when I taught you the Rasengan, I told you what to do not how to do it. Its the same with this"  
Somehow Naruto understood that, "Oh I get it, thanks sensei."  
As they left, Naruto sat down by a tree in the shade and started to look confused on what to write, smiled then wrote something.

One month later

Hinata really wanted to know what her love was writing. She hoped more than anything that it was about her, but she knew it was going to be about that Sakura. What if he was writing a diary? If only he would write about her, all the things he wanted to do to her. Realised what she just thought of she blushed bright red, with a small amount of blood dripping from her nose then fainted. After she woke up, she thought what she should do. Walking into town she decided to break into Naruto house and clean. She had about 2 more hours before her dad would send the search party after her. By now Naruto should be fast asleep and once he was asleep nothing could wake him. Once she reached his house she checked where he was by using her Byakugan. Naruto seemed to be in his bed fast asleep, heading close she heard him snore. Opening his window, enter his house. She did this all the time, entering his house. She did this once a month went though his fridge, put any outdated food in the bin, placed some rubbish in the bin, placed the dirty clothes to wash. Looking proud at her work and for not fainting this time, she went to leave, not before noticing the book that Naruto had been writing in for a month. Boldly, she started to read it. For the first week, it was just about his missions, training plan and ways to get Sakura to date him.  
Desperately trying to hold back tears, she carried on reading.

_Had that dream again, of that waterfall goddess. Man was she beautiful, the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, even more beautiful than Sakura. I wish she hadn't of ran off, i really wanted to talk to her. Also iv notice my apartment seems to get cleaner, am I cleaning in my sleep or is someone cleaning it for me, ill have to find out._

_I have noticed someone is watching me train, next time I will have to find out who it is maybe a shadow clone can find out._

_Had that same dream again, man is she beautiful, decided to try to draw pictures of her.  
Also why is Hinata watching me train? I wished she would have told me, I would have trained much harder for her._

Blushing bright crimson, the only thing that prevented her from fainting was the embarrassment of walking up in his apartment. She carried on reading

_Had that dream again, though this time, the waterfall goddess had a face, it was for some reason Hinata. Why do I keep dreaming and thinking about her. Man I wish someone like me could date someone like her. _

Upon reading this, she dropped the book, and fled from his apartment, slamming the door shut. She knew that if she didn't she would have fainted.

For the next week she avoided naruto like he had the plague. The mere mention of his name would cause her to faint. She then realised that if she didn't break into his house again who would know what would happen Naruto. This gave her some strength to enter his house once more.

Naruto this time as fast asleep on his desk screwed up bits of paper everywhere. After she had done her chores she thought about reading his book again.

_Why is it whenever I try to talk to Hinata, she runs off, I really want to talk to her. Take her for some Ramen. It isn't working ill have to find some other way to ask her out._

_Almost caught her, I think I should try sending her a letter._

Blushing like mad, she needed to know what he wrote. What he wanted to send to her. She crept to the desk and started to read one of the letters.

They were so beautiful, why could he tell her that. Fearing fainting she started to sneak out when she stepped on a creaky floorboard.

"Hinata my angel, don't go" Naruto muttered happily. The minute she heard this she fainted.

When she woke up she was in a nice warm relaxing bed, it smelt so nice. Stretching she realised she had a great night sleep. Learning up to see what the time was. Where is my clock, wait this isn't my room, she thought. Once she realised were she was, she blushed

Why am I in Naruto bed, she thought. She was confused until she smelt her favourite food cooking, Zenzai and cinnamon rolls. After waiting for about 5 minutes she heard a knock at the door.

"Hinata-Chan is it ok if I enter?"She heard her love ask.  
Managing to mutter a yes, he entered with a tray with her favourite food on it.  
"How did you know I like this?" She asked  
"I know a lot about you Hinata-chan, now dig in before it gets cold" he responded.

When she had finished, she managed to mutter "Delicious"  
Naruto got up to pick to tray up " Not it wasn't" he said, Before she could tell him no it wasn't, he looked at hero and kissed he on the lips. 10 seconds later, or an eternity if you ask her, Naruto licked his lips and said "Now that was delicious"  
That was all she heard before fainting again

Thanks for reading, please leave a review.


End file.
